<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5: Wetting in a sexy Outfit (Soulsborne Omovember 2020) by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400828">Day 5: Wetting in a sexy Outfit (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks'>MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artorias and Ornstein are a bit drunk, Ciaran is stubborn and proud, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Truth or dare game, Urination, Wetting, female omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!</p><p>In a game of truth or dare Ornstein makes Ciaran wear a ridiculous outfit. She wouldn't mind it that much, if she hadn't drank so much wine and would be able to get out of this thing on her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artorias &amp; Ciaran &amp; Ornstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5: Wetting in a sexy Outfit (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So after I wrote this I noticed that I pretty much took Allthingsgeeky's Omovember from 2019 and put it into Dark Souls context! I am so sorry, Geeky, it only occurred to me long after it was written! Thanks for the inspiration! I was planning on a truth or dare game for the Knight of Gwyn anyway for a long time, so this was really fun to write.</p><p>Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who is your crush, Ciaran?” </p><p>Ciaran blushed at this question, seeing Ornstein's dirty grin. He knew, the dragon slayer perfectly knew who it was and at the moment, her crush was present with them, looking at her with questioning eyes, as if not being aware that he was the object of her desire. </p><p>“I want to change into a dare.”, Ciaran said, a bit too quick maybe. </p><p>“Aw, come on, is it someone embarrassing?”, Artorias teased her, which made Ciaran blush even more. </p><p>“Ornstein, I do whatever dare you want from me, but please, don't make me answer this question.”, she said. </p><p>“Well, I surely won't force you, but for a dare...”, He seemed to think for a while. “Oh, I know, you remember the outfit Seath brought in last week? That revealing onesie with the bunny ears and garters? Wear it for the rest of the game.” </p><p>Ciaran swallowed hard at the thought of wearing this thing. At one hand, it was a thing that only Seath could come up with and she, the Lord's Blade, was far above wearing stupid revealing clothes like this, on the other hand, maybe wearing it would make it more obvious for Artorias that she was waiting for him to make the first move? </p><p>“Fine.”, Ciaran said and left the room, coming back with the outfit. As she undressed herself, the present guys politely looked into a different direction. However, once she had everything on and even added the hairband with the bunny ears, she failed to button the onesie up. “I need some help.”, she said. </p><p>To her disdain it was Ornstein who came helping her and buttoned the outfit up for her. Once she heard that Ornstein had sat back down, she turned around and presented herself to her comrades: “How do I look?” </p><p>“Gorgeous.”, Ornstein grinned. </p><p>“Fantastic.”, Artorias added. </p><p>And when both of them hid their laughter it was apparent for Ciaran that they probably had meant “ridiculous.” </p><p>“Let's get on with the game.”, she sighed and spun the bottle. “I hope I can get out of this outfit soon, I can't tell you how silly I feel in it!”</p><p>A good while later they had managed Ornstein to bring the scarf of Prince Gwynfor, found out that Artorias' scar above his nose was from an embarrassing childhood accident and Ciaran had told them the tale why she had a ponytail of hair on her mask. </p><p>At the moment it was Ornstein's turn again and Artorias had asked him why he was so afraid of dogs and because the fearless dragon slayer nearly got a panic attack only by telling his reasons, Artorias had sat next to him and did his best to calm him down. </p><p>Ciaran knew that Artorias would be able to calm Ornstein down, but she noticed a different problem. During the evening, she had sipped on a glass of wine frequently and Artorias had refilled it whenever it got empty. While she was easily able to hold her liquor, all the liquid had made it to her bladder and she had to admit, the need to pee was quite urgently now. </p><p>The problem was that she wouldn't get out of the stupid outfit herself. She would need help and when she would ask for it now, Artorias and Ornstein probably would assume that she only wanted to get rid of the outfit. She decided to hold it in until the game ended. She was an assassin. She should be easily able to hold her fluids inside of her. </p><p>What Ciaran had underestimated though was just how long Artorias and Ornstein were able to get this game going. They both were a bit drunk, Artorias more than Ornstein, who got tipsy after one glass of wine, but that meant, that they had a lot of less restraints than usual. That was double true for Ornstein who normally was a pretty serious person. And so the game dragged on and on as her bladder gradually filled more and more. </p><p>At the moment, it was Ciaran's turn again and Artorias had requested from her to do sexy poses. Poses that one would expect from Seath. While Ciaran groaned at the request, telling the guys to watch Seath's show when they wanted a show, she still complied and did her best to look seducing and admirable. She noticed that Ornstein even gave her a small applause, even though she knew he wasn't attracted to women, but to men only. She booked it under friendly encouragement. </p><p>After all, Ornstein was the one who had made her wear the outfit in the first place. </p><p>While Ciaran changed her current pose into one where she spread her legs, she felt her bladder spasm and quickly changed to a pose where she could cross her legs, hoping that the few drops that had made it out weren't visible on the outfit. </p><p>Gladly, Artorias was satisfied with her dare and continued the game. Ciaran sat herself cross legged on the ground and squirmed around. She could hardly ignore her full bladder anymore and mostly resorted to saying truth, so that she could spare her overfilled and stretched out bladder. </p><p>Of course that let to some disdain by the guys and they requested she would do a dare. Ciaran groaned and said: “We have done this for hours now. And I had to wear this stupid thing all this time. Fine, I'll do a dare, but only when we are done with the game after that.” </p><p>Ornstein and Artorias looked at each other and then nodded to her. “Fine.”, Ornstein said, “Ciaran, your dare is... jump over Artorias while he is standing up.” </p><p>“Oh, that is all.”, Ciaran said and stood up, regretting it in an instant. She quickly crossed her legs and turned around, putting both hands between them, calming herself down. </p><p><i>Only this one dare then I can go pee.</i>, she repeated to herself in her mind. </p><p>“Are you fine, Ciaran? You look... uncomfortable.” Oh, of course, now Ornstein caught on, now that they were almost done with the game, now that she was close to actually wetting herself. Ciaran didn't plan on losing though, not to the guys and not to her bladder. She could easily fulfil the last dare and then have the best pee of her life. </p><p>“I am fine.”, she said, straightening herself up, pushing all thoughts about her bladder into the very back of her mind. If she didn't think about it, it was like she never needed to pee in the first place. </p><p>“Are you sure, Ciaran?”, Artorias added. “Anyway, I am ready, if you are.”, The knight had risen to his full height, waiting for Ciaran to jump over him. She was tiny for a knight of Gwyn, it came from her job of being an assassin, but she knew she would be easily able to jump over Artorias' full height. </p><p>“Here I come!”, she announced, took a run-up and jumped up in the air, whimpering as her bladder forced itself back to the front of her mind. While she landed with grace, her bladder didn't accompany her and she felt a spurt dampening her underwear. Both of her hands instantly travelled to her crotch and she was not thrilled to feel a noticeable wet, warm patch. </p><p>“Thank you, Ciaran. I think we can call this quits now.”, Artorias said. </p><p>“Oh, by the gods, thanks.”, Ciaran said and then bluntly said: “You guys, help me out of this costume in an instant, I have to pee and I have to do it now!” </p><p>“Ciaran, why haven't you said anything?”, Artorias said as he rushed forward and tried to unbutton the onesie, spectacularly failing. “Ornstein, how does this work?” </p><p>“I haven't said anything because I thought you guys wouldn't believe me anyway.”, Ciaran said, hissing a bit, now that her mind had settled on getting some relief she barely could hold on anymore. For how many hours had she hold it now? “Ornstein, please help this idiot!”</p><p>“I can't believe how clumsy you can be...”, Ornstein said and came closer to Ciaran, loosing the first button. </p><p>“Guys, is it possible to be a bit quicker? I barely can hold on anymore.”, Ciaran said, her hands at her crotch. Her bladder felt like it was bursting and she was sure that once she would make it to the privy, she wouldn't leave it for several minutes.</p><p>“This.. this would be easier if you wouldn't shake that much...”, Ornstein said. Ciaran became aware just how much she was shaking, holding the flood back in became more difficult with every passing second. </p><p>“Also, we are a bit drunk.”, Artorias said. “Fiddly work like this is really difficult when you aren't sober.” </p><p>“Just open it enough so that I can wiggle out of this thing.”, Ciaran complained, trying with all her might to stop the torrent from breaking, but once she felt warmth running down her hands she knew she had failed. </p><p>The dam had broken and a thick stream spluttered out of her accompanied by a loud hissing sound, saturating the costume in mere seconds before falling down in large driblets on the floor. </p><p>Defeated Ciaran removed her hands from her crotch and let it happen, her body gradually relaxing as Ornstein and Artorias both stared at her with wide eyes, too perplexed to act out the common decency of looking away when somebody had to go. Even if that someone was pissing at full force in her outfit, heavy stream thundering on the ground, creating a large puddle that pooled around her feet. Ciaran almost sighed out in relief, because letting go felt amazing, but that was soon overshadowed by the humiliation she felt. Her only comfort was that she was defiling an outfit of Seath. Her stream went on for a long while (at least it felt like several minutes for her) and once she was finished, her crotch, legs and feet were drenched in piss. </p><p>“Well.”, she said, face flushing red. “At least I didn't do this in my armour.” </p><p>Artorias was the first to break the silence: “Ciaran, I am sorry. We should have noticed sooner that you had to go and just didn't want to get rid of the costume...” </p><p>“I want to apologize too.”, Ornstein chimed in. “I shouldn't have made you wear this thing...”</p><p>“Guys, it's fine.”, Ciaran said. “I just want to make sure that no one of you has seen <i>anything</i>, right?” </p><p>She could see how the colour faded from both Ornstein's and Artorias' faces as they nodded. </p><p>“I, uh, get something to clean this mess up.”, Artorias said before storming off. </p><p>“And I get you fresh clothes.”, Ornstein added but before he followed Artorias he looked at Ciaran again and asked: “Actually... how about we give Seath the costume back like this?” </p><p>There was a certain grin in his face before he left and Ciaran, even though she was dripping wet, uncomfortable and was standing in a puddle of her own piss, couldn't help but chuckle. </p><p>She was already looking forward to see the dragon's face when he got a dripping wet costume back and had to figure out what exactly had happened. </p><p>Because one thing was for sure, each one of them would take this story with them in their graves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>